SSS girls
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are turned into females by Tails' machine and now they're gonna have to learn to what it's like to be a girl.


**Hi, guys. Here's another Triple SSS story. **

**I don't own the Sonic characters.  
Nebula belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No! No! No!" three male hedgehogs were dragged roughly from having their tails pulled by their girlfriends.  
Sonic, Shadow, and Silver had an argument with their girlfriends, saying that girls are not always tough and strong to fight enemies alone. And this got Amy, Nebula, and Blaze pissed off. They plan to drag their boyfriends to Tails' workshop.

"Let go of my tail, Ames!" Sonic begged, trying to get away but Amy was too strong as she pulls his tail and drags him downstairs to Tails' lab room.

"Nuh uh! You're not gonna make me!" Silver shrieked in fear; he knew what the girls are planning to do.

Shadow just simply didn't care and he was not fighting Nebula; he had his arms crossed while the blue-violet hedgehog drags downstairs to Tails' laboratory.

Tails already has his machine chamber ready, chuckling like a mad scientist.

"Ready, girls?" Amy smirked.

The purple feline and the blue-violet hedgehog nodded and tossed the boys in the machine chamber, Tails quickly pushed the button to close the sealed doors before they try to get out.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, TAILS!" Sonic banging at the chamber door.

"Sorry, Sonic" Tails shrugs, activates the control panel to test his new transformation on the boys.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
After that, the machine power slowly shuts down as the sealed chamber doors opened up, releasing a fog of cloud as three hedgehogs walked out of the chamber.

"Good god almighty!" Tails covered his eyes.

The three boys are no longer guys…..they were now….girls. Apparently, they were naked since they don't wear clothes when they're guys. But now, they are showing off their feminine parts.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
They quickly covered themselves up but got a little startled by touching their…..feminine parts which really freaked them out.

Amy, Nebula, and Blaze had their eyes covered.

"You should probably cover yourselves better" Tails said, not looking at them.

"Where the hell are we going to get clothes?!" Sonic yelled.

"Hold on" Nebula flew back upstairs in just a few seconds as she came back down with three towels, "Here" she gave the towels to them.

The _"boys"_ quickly took them and warped themselves with the towels.

"Hehehe…I guess we forgot that mobian girls wear clothes" Amy chuckled nervously.

"Hmph, my voice sounds so….damn, never mind" Shadow scoffed, couldn't describe it in words at what he's trying to say.

"Why did you want to test your machine on us?!" Sonic asked, glaring at Tails.

"Because it works on you three" Tails snickered.

"My voice! It doesn't feel deep anymore!" Silver screamed like a girl.

"Uh hello, girls don't have deep voices" Amy rolled her eyes.

* * *

Later

The girls asked Rouge if she can go buy some girl clothes for the SSS female hedgehogs.

"No problem, ladies. I got this" Rouge said, talking smoothly like she always does. She leaves the workshop to go shopping for girl clothes.

The SSS girls sigh, they regret for getting their girlfriends pissed off by saying that women are not strong or tough to battle enemies alone.

Amy, Nebula, and Blaze sat on the couch with their arms crossed, feeling pissed off for what the "Boys" said to them.

Soon Rouge comes back with bags of clothes.

"Oh, I can't wait to see you guys wear clothes" Rouge chuckled seductively.

"Nuh-uh! No way am I gonna wear girly clothes!" Sonic scoffed, crossed his arms. That is until he earned a slap on his back head by Shadow.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Sonic rubbed the spot that Shadow hit.

"We're females, Faker! Get used to it!" Shadow growled.

"You guys going to be girls, you have to dress like girls" Rouge smirked.

Rouge then tackles them and wrestles them into the girl clothes.

"AH! GET OFF ME, ROUGE!" Shadow tries to kick her off but Rouge didn't back down.

As soon as she put their clothes on, she quickly back flips before Shadow tries to shove her off.

Sonic was now wearing a white spandex crop tank, indigo bolero vest, blue jean shorts, and his old red shoes that he always wears but apparently they were turned to feminine high heels.

Shadow was wearing a vampire skull T-shirt, black denim jacket, black leather boot-cut jeans, and his old hover shoes that are now high heels.

Silver was wearing a black spandex crop tank, white cardigan sweater, white low-rise tapered jeans, and his old boots which are now high heel boots.

"Now that is hot" Rouge chuckled.

"Oh, great. Now we're gonna be stalked by perverts" Shadow said, scoffed grumpily, "Why did you pick out the leather pants, Rouge?"  
"Why not? You have your motorbike, don't you? It matches your personality" Rouge chuckles.

"How do girls walk in these things?!" Silver tried walking in the heels, but lost his balance and fell on his butt, "Ow!"

Sonic laughs but then falls on his own, "Ouch!"

"Um, I think we're gonna have to change your names since you guys are now girls" Amy said.

"Oh, wonderful" Shadow said sarcastically, rolled his eyes. He was also not falling from having trouble walking on heels.

"Hmm…..let's see. How about….Sharla?" Nebula picked out a name for Shadow.

"Yeah, that could work" Shadow nodded.

"And for you, Sonic. We'll call you…..Sonya" Amy said.

"Fine, but I really want to be back as a male" Sonic complained.

"Oh, stop it. You have no idea what it's like to be a woman, Sonic. I mean, Sonya" Amy said.

Blaze was still thinking of a name for Silver, "Hmm…Silvana?"

"Great" Silver sighed.

Sonic is now Sonya.

Shadow is Sharla.

Silver is Silvana.

* * *

The Next Day

Sonya, Sharla, and Silvana are having trouble walking on high heels. Sharla on the other hand got the hang of it but Sonya and Silvana did not.

"Shado-I mean Sharla. How the hell are you able to walk in these things?!" Sonya shouted.

"Hmph, I don't know. I just simply go step by step" Sharla shrugs, then chuckled at her female Faker that she keeps falling on her butt, 3 times.

"Not helping!" Sonya yelled.

"Sonya, it's easy. Just take one step" Amy helped her up, showing Sonya how it's done.

"Can't I just wear sneakers or something?" Sonya asked.  
"Hmm…..okay" Amy nodded, it would be better if Sonya wore sneakers instead of high heels. The pink hedgehog went into Sonya's bedroom to go grab her old red Sonic shoes.

"Thank you!" Sonya threw the heels off and puts the sneakers on.

"Hmph, doofus" Sharla rolled her eyes, crossed her arms.

"Okay. I think I got this, Blaze" Silvana said, trying to get used to walking with his high heel boots.

Blaze hold her arm so she could walk, as Silvana keeps trying she eventually got it right without falling.

"Are you sure?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, I think so" Silvana said, not sure if she did.

"See, it's not hard" Blaze said.

"Maybe. Maybe not" Silvana shrugs.

"Just practice" Blaze said

"Hey, I know. What if we gave you a makeover?" Amy squealed at the idea. But the three female hedgehogs did not like this because they don't do girl stuff.

"Oh, man" Sonya moans in embarrassment, but she hates to get Amy mad if she disagrees.

"Hmph. It better not be girly, Rose" Sharla said, she hates girly things.

"How much longer do we have to stay as girls?" Sonya groaned.

"Until you learn what it's like to be a girl" Blaze smirked.

"Geez, my chest feels a bit heavy" Silvana complained, looking down at her…..female breasts.

"I swear, when we get back to normal, I'm going to get Tails back for this" Sonya grumbled.

A while later; Sonya, Sharla, and Silvana are having a girl makeover and they were not too happy; although they looked gorgeous but it was too embarrassing. Eventually they have to learn what it's like to be a girl.

"Geez, Ames. Don't you think it's too much?" Sonya asked, having her nails painted in blue.

"Nope" Amy smirked, adding pink poka dots.

"Sharla, I know you don't wear makeup but you're a girl right now" Nebula said, adding some grey eye shadow on her.

Sharla moves away, "So, you don't wear make up! Why should I?"

"Uhh, Sharla. I only wear lipgloss and eyeliner" Nebula said.

"So?! Doesn't mean I have to!" Sharla said.

Nebula's eyes glowed purple when Sharla shouted in her face.

Sharla then shuts her mouth now wanting her to get mad; Nebula calms down as her glowing eyes return to normal. She didn't want to argue with Sharla but she just wants to help her out.

Silvana on the other hand seems a little calm with girl makeup, but she wanted something that's a bit dark like Goth makeup.

She also doesn't want Blaze to get mad. Since she was having fun putting make up on her. Next thing, Blaze picked up the eyelash curler which made Silvana a bit confused to whatever this thing does for girls.

"What is that thing?" Silvana asked.

"It's an eyelash curler. It curls your eyelashes" Blaze said.

"What? Girls do that?" Silvana was shocked.

"Well, yeah. You think these lashes curl naturally?" Blaze asked fluttering her lashes.

"Oh" Silvana nodded.

"Rose, don't spray that-ACHOO!" Sharla sneezed when Amy sprayed perfume on Sonya's lower neck. Sharla really hates the strong smell of perfume.

"Hehehe…..is the Ultimate Lady allergic to perfume?" Sonya snickered.

"Well, at least I can walk on heels and didn't give up" Sharla smirked.

"We'll see, Sharla" Sonya smirked back.

"That we will Sonya" Sharla crossed her arms

After their makeover, the girls looked at themselves in the mirror. They really like how they look which wasn't that bad. But a little embarrassed at what their enemies would think when they see them.

"Don't they look so pretty" Amy smirked. Blaze and Nebula nodded and smirked at the "Girls."

Suddenly, Nebula's ears starts to twitch; she looks out the window and couldn't believe who is outside, "Oh, god. Not them again"

"Who is it?" Sharla asked.

"The Babylon Rogues" Nebula growled under her breath. Ever since they cheated on the roller skate race, they broke Shadow's leg and she had to take his place to win the race against them. And she's guessing that they're back for more challenges.

"Oh, no! They can't see us like this!" Silvana yelled.

"Too late!" Sonya pointed at the window, they already saw them.

"Who the hell? Is that you, Sonic?" Jet said as he laughed hard.

"That's it. I'm gonna go out there and shoot their asses" Sharla growled, walking out the door to deal with these birds.

"Who is this? Shadow's sister?" Storm asked, being an idiot.

Jet wolf whistles at Sharla but that didn't make her blush.

Sharla then shoots right above Jet's head causing a few feathers to fall off.

"God almighty! What the hell?!" Jet screamed.

"You almost shot him, Emo!" Wave growled at Sharla, ran towards Sharla but something lifts her up in the air, a glowing blue-green aura surrounds her while she's in the air.

"I suggest you leave" Silvana said.

"Never. I want a rematch with that Creepy girl" Jet snarled.

"What did you call me, bird brain?" a familiar voice said right behind him.

Jet turns around to see Nebula with arms crossed.

"Hey, creepy bitch. Don't talk to my boyfriend like that" Wave growled.

"Hmph, then tell him and your big fat bird to get their asses out of here" Nebula growled back at her, "Unless you want to swallow a knuckle sandwich, swallow bird"

"I like to see you try, creepy. Unless you want to turn into a lesbian since your boyfriend is a girl" Wave chuckled evilly.

"Hey, hold up, ladies" Sonya got in between them, "How about we just challenge to a roller skate race? No extreme gear this time"

"What the hell? Have you lost your mind, Faker?" Sharla said, smacking Sonya's back head.

"OW! Seriously, Sharla?!" Sonya yelled.

"Sharla?" Jet laughed his butt off.

This made Nebula very pissed off as her eyes glowed purple again, she so wanted to beat that hawk boy for making fun of Sharla.

"Jet, either you or your bird brain gang get out of here, or I'll make you" Nebula growled.

"Too late, creepy. Sonic chick just made a challenge" Jet chuckled.

"Nice going, Iblis Trigger! You don't know how to keep your big damn mouth shut!" Silvana growled.

Sonya chuckled nervously, didn't realize what she got herself into. If only she kept her mouth shut.

Soon, the Triple SSS girls are now wearing their safety gears, helmet, and roller skates.

"Hmph. I'm keeping my eye on you, green hawk" Nebula growled, making sure that Jet won't cheat like last time.

"Why Creepy, I would never cheat" Jet said innocently.

"Hmph. You better not hurt them like last time" Nebula snarled.

"Don't worry, Nebs. We got this and I'll be sure that feather boy doesn't cheat" Sharla said, smirked at the green hawk.

Sonya and Silvana are both stretching their legs to help their muscles build up. Sharla went to them as the three got into their positions to begin the race. Same with the teenage birds.

"You ladies are going down" Jet chuckled, giving them thumbs down.

"Says the green chicken" Sonya smirked.

"I'M A HAWK!" Jet yelled.

Blaze blew the whistle to begin the race.

Everyone zoomed off, in the lead of the race but not fast enough when Jet shoulder punched her and got in the lead.

"Cheater!" Sharla yelled and punches him.

"Ah ah ah" Jet grabbed her fist and shoved her roughly.

Then from behind, Sonya shoved jet, causing him to fall.

"Take that bird brain!" Sonya yelled skating away.

"Grrrr! I'm not gonna let you win!" Jet skates faster to catch up to her.

"Ha! Serves you right for cheating bird brain!" Sonya smirked.

"Focus, Faker! No time to mess around here while we are racing" Sharla said, skating along with Sonya. Silvana was also in the lead but was chased by Storm and Wave.  
"Right! Let's go help Silvana!" Sonya said.

Sharla nods. They skate ahead to Wave and Storm. While Silvana was trying her best to stay ahead.

"Ha! Too slow, girly! Phhhbbbtttt!" Wave blows raspberry at Silvana.

"Look who's talking girly!" Silvana stuck her tongue at her and sped ahead.

"Damn it! Storm, stop looking at her and do something!" Wave slapped Storm while skating.

"But she pretty" Storm said dreamily.

"FOCUS!" Wave screamed in his face, "Oh, forget it! You're useless!" she skates ahead, leaving the dumb albatross bird.

The Triple S girls were doing good but Jet was catching up to them.

"Oh, crap. Here comes the turkey" Sharla said.

"Damn. What do we do now? I already have Storm on my tail" Silvana said.

"Hmm…I got it! We can act sexy and seductive to fool Jet and Storm" Sonya said while skating faster.

"But Jet won't fall for that. What about Wave?" Silvana asked.

"Just distract Jet with your charm, Silvana. Sheesh, how hard is it to be a girl?" Sharla rolled her eyes.

"All right, all right. Sheesh" Silvana said, skating towards Jet as she used her seductive charm, "Oh, Jet. Are your feathers falling apart?" she said in a sexy seductive tone.

Storm growls seeing Silvana flirting with Jet.

Silvana saw this and smirked, "What's the matter, Storm? Are you jealous?" she stuck out her tongue.

Storm growled and lunged towards her but she got out of the way when he clashed into Jet.

Silvana giggles, "See ya Stormy"

Silvana race up to Sonya and Sharla.

"All right. Next time I am never doing that again. It makes me sound…..gay" Silvana shudders.

"Don't worry, you don't need to. We're almost there" Sharla said.

"All right, girls. Let's finish this" Sonya smirked, skating a little faster to cross the finish line to where Blaze, Nebula, and Amy are standing.

"Come on girls you can do it!" Amy cheered.

"Yahoo!" Sonya sped up and crossed the finish with Sharla and Silvana, making them the winners and the Babylon Rogues the losers.

"Alright!" They high fived.

The Babylon Rogues soon crossed the finish line.

"There, we won and you lost" Sharla said to the teenage birds.

"Argh! This all your fault!" Wave yells at Jet and Storm.

"Our fault?!" Jet said.

"If you would focus on the race and not them we would've won!" Wave yelled.

"Yo! It's not my fault that these freaks are girls!" Jet yelled at her, it turned out into an argument.

Blaze had enough of this; she went behind Jet and used her flames to set his feather tail on fire.

"YEEEEOOOOWWWWWW!" Jet screamed in a high pitch voice.

"Hey! Watch it princess!" Wave yelled at her.

"Get out. You and your boys get the hell out of here or I'll burn your ass" Blaze gave them a death glare to the birds, which scared them easily.

They quickly jump in their gear and ride away.

"Yeah, that's right! You better scram!" Amy yelled.

"You know, I kind a feel bad for Storm. He's not the brightest lightbulb in the pack" Blaze said.

"I agree with you, Blaze" Amy said.

"Me too" Nebula said.

"Can we be boys again?" Sonya asked.

"Hmm….Well, what did you like as a girl, Sonya?" Amy smirked at her, wanting an answer from her blue hero.

"Nothing" Sonya growled.

This made Amy's heart shatter. Blaze and Nebula saw this as they tried to comfort her but Amy ran away, crying.

Sonya then realized what she did and ran after her, capturing her in a hug, "Ames I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude and growl"

Sonya had tears sting her eyes.

Amy didn't reply back, she was in deep sadness. She wanted to have her Sonic learn what it's like to be a girl, but all she got from her was a cold answer.

"Okay a lot hard. But I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. If I wasn't a girl right now, I'd kiss you to prove it" Sonya let tears fall.

Amy turns around, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Sonya, how can being a girl is so hard? I'm a girl and all. I'm not fast like you but I'm strong when I carry my hammer around. You're still the same Sonic as a girl" Amy said.

Sonya holds her head and puts her forehead on hers, "I know I know. I'm just not use to this body, clothes, make up, and pervs staring at me where ever I go"

"I know how you feel, Sonya. I may not know what it's like to a boy either. Sometimes being a girl can be difficult sometimes" Amy said, giving her a small smile.

"I'm so sorry Ames" Sonya hugs her.

Amy hugs her back, feeling much better.

With the others

"Please don't get grouchy, Sharla" Nebula said to her, not wanting to end up like what Sonya did to Amy.

"All right. Being a girl feels like I'm….sexy" Sharla blushed.

Nebula chuckles.

"I can't believe I had to flirt with Jet and Storm" Silvana groaned.

Soon Sonya and Amy come back.

"Think they'd had enough?" Amy asked.

"Not yet. Silvana, I know flirting is not your style but can you also tell us more about being a girl?" Blaze asked.

"All right, all right. Um, being a girl is like mysterious. Well, having these….breasts…." Silvana blushed, "Kinda….make me feel…I don't know…" she stuttered.

"The makeup, clothes, and pervs don't help either" Sharla said.

"Uhh…..why?" Nebula asked.

"Cause the clothes feel uncomfortable, the makeup is itchy, and the pervs staring like they'll rape you make me want to murder them" Sharla said.

"I see. But sometimes being a girl can have difficulties" Blaze said.

"Don't need to say that twice" Silvana said.

"So you three want to be as boys?" Amy asked.

"Yes please" They said nicely.

"All right" the girls said.

A while later; the "girls" are now back to males, happy and didn't complain about it. But they still had their makeup on that they forgot when they removed the clothes; their high heel shoes returned to normal.

"Hahahahahaha!" Blaze, Amy, and Nebula giggled at them that they're still wearing the makeup.

Tails gave them washcloths. They wiped off the makeup and the nail polish.

But the girls were still laughing and they couldn't stop; this made the boys blush in embarrassment, although they're not angry with their girlfriends.

Sonic smirks and races towards Amy picking her up and running out. Shadow grabs Nebula and teleports out. Silver tackles Blaze smirking.

The boys decide to give their girlfriends a tickle punishment.

Sonic and Amy

"No! No! No! HAHAHAHA!" Amy squealed and laughed so hard she was not used to being tickled.

Sonic is smirking and tickling her sides.

"Sonic stop it!" Amy laughs hard, she couldn't breathe.

Sonic shrugs and stops tickling, letting her breathe.

"You sneaky little devil" Amy pants.

"Thank you" Sonic chuckled, leans down and kissed her.

Amy kisses back.

With Shadow and Nebula

"No! Shadow, stop it!" Nebula laughed hard.

Shadow is tickling her stomach and sides. He's leaning close so his chest fur could tickle her neck.

"HAHAHAHAHA! SHADOW!" she squealed.

Shadow smirks, "Serves you right, Nebs"

He then eventually stops to let the blue-violet hedgehog breathe from being tickled.

"I...hate you" Nebula panted.

"Yeah right" Shadow kissed her.

Nebula kissed back.

With Silver and Blaze

"Put me down, Silver! HAHAHAHA!" Blaze laughed at being tickled with the bird feather that Silver got from Jet's feather tail. And that she's lifted in the air by Silver's powers.

"Coochie Coochie coo" Silver teased.

"That's not funny, Silver!" Blaze screamed and laughed.

"Let this be a lesson to you Blazey" Silver said in a baby voice.

"You are so naïve!" Blaze blushed, laughing too hard from being tickled.

"Your laugh is so cute" Silver chuckled.

Pretty soon, he stopped tickling her and lowered the princess cat down with his ESP power.

She's panting hard, "Sometimes...you're so childish"

"Oh, come on" Silver kissed her.

Blaze rolled her eyes and kissed him back.

The end.


End file.
